


[Podfic] A Fibonacci Romance

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: fandom_aid, F/F, Math Kink, Mathematics, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Repods Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recorded for <span class="ljuser"><a href="http://idella.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://idella.livejournal.com/"><b>idella</b></a></span> for the <span class="ljuser"><a href="http://fandom_aid.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://fandom_aid.livejournal.com/"><b>fandom_aid</b></a></span> Typhoon Haiyan fundraiser. Thanks to <span class="ljuser"></span><a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy"></a><b>Woldy</b> for granting permission! </p><p>This podfic is also <a href="http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/105094.html">posted to my dreamwidth journal</a>, with additional notes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Fibonacci Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Fibonacci Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/801823) by [Woldy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy). 



> Recorded for [](http://idella.livejournal.com/profile)[**idella**](http://idella.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://fandom_aid.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandom_aid**](http://fandom_aid.livejournal.com/) Typhoon Haiyan fundraiser. Thanks to [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy)**Woldy** for granting permission! 
> 
> This podfic is also [posted to my dreamwidth journal](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/105094.html), with additional notes.

Cover Art by sylvaine.

| 

## Streaming Audio

  * with music: 
  * without music: 



## Downloads

with music: 

  * [mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/HP/%5BHP%5D_a_fibonacci_romance_with_music_%28woldy-author_sylvaine-reader%29.mp3) | **Size:** 11.6 MB | **Duration:** 0:11:56
  * [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/HP/%5BHP%5D_a_fibonacci_romance_with_music_%28woldy-author_sylvaine-reader%29.m4b) | **Size:** 6.2 MB | **Duration:** 0:11:56

without music: 
  * [mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/HP/%5BHP%5D_a_fibonacci_romance_no_music_%28woldy-author_sylvaine-reader%29.mp3) | **Size:** 11.1 MB | **Duration:** 0:11:18
  * [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/HP/%5BHP%5D_a_fibonacci_romance_no_music_%28woldy-author_sylvaine-reader%29.m4b) | **Size:** 6.0 MB | **Duration:** 0:11:18



## Credits

  * Music: Lanark - [Fibonacci effect in two movements](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Lanark/Numerology/WM020-Numerology19-Lanark-Fibonaccieffectintwomovementsmp3)
  * Photo: brewbrooks - [Tree Fern Crozier Unfurling - Devastation Trail, Kilauea Iki](https://www.flickr.com/photos/brewbooks/2418272815/in/photostream/)
  * Font: Florin Florea - [Manualito Flo](http://www.dafont.com/manualito-flo.font)
  * Font: Brian J. Bonislawsky - [Unknown Caller](http://www.azfonts.net/load_font/unknown_caller_btn_sc.html)

  
---|---


End file.
